


Tinta y sangre

by Tenshi_sama



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Drawing, Erotic Games, F/M, Jutsu, Kink, Leather, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masochism, Ninja, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Porn, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_sama/pseuds/Tenshi_sama
Summary: Acompaña a Sai y a Ino en su primera y sádica cita.





	Tinta y sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es independiente al resto de la serie, asi que no spoilea nada ni es necesario leer las otras para ponerse en cotexto, al contrario que pasa con las 4 anteriores. Cronologicamente, es antes de las otras. Probablemente haga mas pero no se en que personajes centrarme. Siendo sincera, esta es mi creacion favorita aunque no pertenezca a la linea principal de la serie. Espero que lo disfruteis tanto, como yo escribiendo sobre Sai y sus perversiones.

Ino se sentía atacada, llegaba tarde. Había invertido demasiado tiempo maquillándose y se le había echado el tiempo encima. Por fin, llego al emplazamiento donde había quedado. Estaba muy nerviosa, sería su primera cita, después de pedírsela al joven que hacia latir su corazón. En su última misión, notó una extraña conexión con él, no solo física, sino algo más. Lo vio allí, de pie, tan guapo como siempre, esperando. Cuando llegó a su lado, él le regalo una de sus características sonrisas.  
Sai vio llegar a esa mujer corriendo acelerada por acercarse a él. En aquella misión fue sorprendido con los sentimientos de ella hacia él, jamás se lo habría esperado. Pero fue una sensación agradable, se sentía querido. 

\- Sai-kun ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?  
\- No, no te preocupes, ¿adónde te apetece ir?  
\- ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo?  
\- Claro, como quieras. -Decía Sai sin dejar de sonreír.  
Ino vio como la mano del hombre que tenía junto a ella se extendía ante sí. Ella lo miro asombrada pero al observar la cálida expresión de su rostro, agarro su mano con firmeza. Un “vamos” llego a sus odios y ambos empezaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha. Llegaron a un acogedor y tranquilo restaurante y tomaron asiento.  
Sai contemplaba a la mujer que tenía delante sentada ojeando la carta. En su última misión, claudico emocionalmente, confundido por una sensación de falsa soledad. Ino le saco que aquel momento depresivo, demostrándole su aprecio por él; aprecio del que no había sido consciente, y gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de cariño. Estaba dispuesto a conocer mejor los sentimientos de la mujer que estaba con él. La curiosidad le despertaba en ella. También quería conocerla en todos los ámbitos, explorar su forma de ser en todos los contextos. Sai se dispuso a romper el hielo, nunca había sabido contenerse a la hora de hablar así que no se andaría con rodeos.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que te atrae de mí? –Pregunto, captando inmediatamente la atención de ella.  
\- Que pregunta más complicada… -Rió nerviosamente. –La verdad es que nada más verte me atrajo de ti tu sonrisa, es cálida y pura. Y tus ojos profundos… es como si ocultaran algo… contradicen a su sonrisa y eso me pareció enigmático.  
\- ¿Por qué me tienes tanto aprecio? –Dijo mientras analizaba las palabras que acababa de oír.   
\- ¡Qué tontería! Pues porque eres un buen amigo, uno de nuestra generación… Cuando te vi así en la misión… tan hundido… supe que debía salvarte… es algo que se siente y es difícil de explicar con palabras.  
\- La verdad es que nunca pensé en ti como después de esta misión.  
\- No sé si eso es bueno o malo.  
\- Por supuesto que es bueno. Gracias por estar ahí en esos momentos, Ino.  
\- No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora me gustaría saber más de ti.  
\- De mi hablaremos luego, tengo algo que enseñarte.  
Salieron del restaurante después de cenar e Ino aun seguía con la intriga por la respuesta de Sai. Un “te apetece si vamos a mi casa” la despertó de sus pensamientos. Le pareció una respuesta un poco atrevida pero tras un “allí te contare lo que deseas saber”, la curiosidad se apodero de ella, así que accedió.  
Sai entro en su casa acompañando una sonrojada Ino, que miraba a todos lados. La tomó de la mano y sin dejar de sonreír la condujo hasta su habitación. Del cajón de su mesilla saco un pequeño libro y se lo entrego a ella.  
\- Quiero que veas esto. Sabes que estuve en Raíz, un lugar donde te entrenan para despojarte de las emociones. Allí te hacen vivir en soledad con una persona como si fuera tu hermano, y después te obligan a matarlo.  
\- Qué horror…  
\- Gracias a dios, mi hermano murió antes de que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar. No tuve que matarle. Este libro era un regalo para el… son dibujos míos.  
\- Sai-kun… Lo siento…  
\- Sin embargo ahora puedo decir que tengo amigos… ya no estaré solo nunca más, así que estoy feliz. Muy feliz.  
Ino quiso decir algo pero unos labios sellaron los suyos y unas manos rodearon su cuerpo. Ella dejo el libro que aún seguía en sus manos, en un pequeño mueble que tenía junto a ella, y rodeo la cintura del hombre que la besaba. Sintió como su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de Sai, y mientras seguían besándose, una mano la acariciaba lentamente hasta entrar por la abertura de su falda. Ella no se esperaba tales atrevidos acontecimientos pero los aceptaba gustosamente, así que se dejó llevar y sus manos que antes sujetaban al muchacho, empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su propia camisa; hasta que un “espera aquí que ahora vuelvo” la interrumpió. Aquello la dejo desconcertada, pero el ardor del momento la obligo a seguir despojándose de sus ropas mientras veía a Sai salir por la puerta de su habitación.  
Sai quería sorprenderla. Si iba a hacer las cosas, las haría bien. Pensaba desatar todo su fuego interior, así que se metió en el baño y de ahí saco un maletín rojo que tenía escondido. Lo abrió y tomo un traje de cuero negro, que se puso con rapidez, el cual solo tapaba ciertas zonas estratégicas, dejando al descubierto las partes erógenas y que quedaba totalmente ceñido. Volvió a cerrar el maletín y se lo llevo consigo de nuevo, a la habitación donde esperaba una Ino desnuda y atónita, tumbada en la cama. Una Ino que después de observarle con la boca abierta, echo a reír efusivamente.  
\- ¿No te gusta? –Dijo Sai mientras sonreía y giraba sobre sí mismo, enseñándole a la chica, como le quedaba el traje también por detrás.  
\- La verdad es que no tengo palabras. –Contestaba Ino sin dejar de reír. –Pero ven aquí, anda.  
\- Como ordenes… Ama.   
\- ¿Ama?  
Ino volvió a quedarse sin palabras cuando aquel hombre colocaba el maletín que portaba encima de la cama y lo abría, enseñándole su interior. En él había todo tipos de aparatos dedicados a la perversión.   
\- Usa lo que quieras. –Dijo Sai.  
\- ¿Y por qué no dibujas lo que quiera yo?  
\- Esa idea me parece mejor, voy a buscar la tinta.   
Sai tomo el pincel, la tinta y el papel de su mochila. Y volvió a aproximarse a la cama.   
\- ¿Por qué no te olvidas del papel de momento y dibujas en mí?  
\- Tus deseos son ordenes, ama. –Decía mientras sonreía abiertamente y mojaba el pincel en la tinta.  
Ino se tumbó boca arriba en la cama mientras sentía el húmedo pincel recorriendo su tonificado abdomen. Al contacto de la fría tinta, soltó un leve gemido, y a medida que el pincel recorría ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, su respiración se aceleraba.   
Sai iba dibujando formas abstractas en su lienzo humano, llenando de tinta negra sus puntos sensibles, hasta que una mano interrumpió el camino de su pincel. Un “préstamelo un momento” hizo soltarlo para ver como Ino escribía algo sobre sus abdominales.  
\- Me haces cosquillas. –Dijo Sai mientras reía observando a la concentrada mujer que escribía algo sobre él.  
\- Listo.  
\- ¿Qué pone?  
\- Propiedad de Yamanaka Ino.   
\- Me encanta.  
\- Quiero que dibujes serpientes con tu jutsu. –Ordeno Ino.  
\- Eso está hecho, ama.  
Ino observaba como aquel hombre dibujaba numerosas de sus características serpientes en un trozo de papel, en cuestión de segundos. Vio como alzaba dos dedos mientras pronunciaba “Ninpou choujuu giga”, y al instante sus dibujos se materializaron en siluetas tridimensionales de tinta negra.  
La orden que recibió Sai después de aquello era que sus serpientes lo inmovilizaran y eso mando que hicieran. Y allí se encontraba él, tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, atado de pies y manos por su propio justu mientras Ino se colocaba sobre él, sentada sobre su abdomen. La mujer junto sus labios con los suyos, labios que fueron besando todo su cuerpo y bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar a su zona erógena por excelencia, donde se recreó por largo rato. Sai se relajó, y sin dejar de sonreír, disfruto del momento.  
\- ¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre?  
\- Si… Si hago algo mal dímelo. –Dijo Ino separando su boca de él.  
\- No te preocupes, vas muy bien. Aunque nadie lo diría.  
\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
\- Se te ve muy tranquila, muy cómoda con la situación.  
\- Bueno, eso es porque confió en ti.  
\- Me congratula que pienses así. También te creía… no sé, más liberal, que habrías estado con más chicos.   
\- Vaya, no te cortas –Dijo Ino riendo. ¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de mí?  
\- No lo digo a malas, también es mi primera vez con una mujer, aunque sí que he estado con varios chicos.  
\- Yo bueno… he estado algunas veces con Sakura.  
\- Eso era evidente.  
\- ¿Vamos a hablar todo el rato? Se me ocurre una cosa. – decía Ino mientras sus manos formaban un circulo que apuntaba a Sai. –Rápido, deshaz las serpientes.  
Sai le hizo caso, viendo como justo después su consciencia quedaba anulada.  
Tras un “shintenshin no jutsu”, introdujo su voluntad en la mente de Sai, dejando a su propio cuerpo inerte y anulando los pensamientos del hombre. Tomó el maletín que antes había observado y sacó de ahí multitud de aparatos, una gran variedad de ellos que fue colocando en el cuerpo de Sai, que ahora manipulaba desde el interior. Introdujo diversos aparatos en su cuerpo, sintiendo lo que nunca había sentido, escogiendo cual daría las sensaciones más extremas. Le daría una agradable sorpresa cuando le hiciese despertar.  
Sai abrió los ojos pero se vio cegado por una banda. Intento hablar pero una mordaza se lo impedía. Sintió objetos dentro de sí, en funcionamiento, los cuales provocaban una sensación de placer y dolor a la vez. Quería preguntar pero la mordaza se lo impedía, y más aún, cuando de repente sintió como algo ahogaba su cuello e instintivamente se llevó las manos a su garganta, notando una cadena que ya conocía muy bien.  
Ino se sentó, haciéndose introducir, Sai en ella. Sintió un leve dolor que se fue transformando en placer a medida que se movía. Su respiración se aceleraba, al igual que veía como la del hombre al que estaba poseyendo también inhalaba y exhalaba cada vez más rápido. Le quito la mordaza, pues quería preguntarle si todo iba bien, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, una extraña petición la sorprendió.  
\- Pégame.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Por favor.  
\- Bien… -Dijo Ino mientras azotaba con la palma de la mano la mejilla de Sai.  
\- Más fuerte. –Pidió Sai con desesperación.  
\- Si… -Y le pego con más fuerza aun.  
\- ¡Más fuerte! –Grito.  
\- Pero Sai…  
\- Tú hazlo.  
Entonces, dejo de pegarle con la palma de la mano, para cerrar el puño, amoratando su cara. Pidió que lo hiciera de nuevo con toda la fuerza posible y eso hizo, rompiendo la fina y blanca piel de la mejilla de Sai. Volvió a ver su característica sonrisa en su rostro. Un “muérdeme” acompañado de un “por favor”, hizo que sus dientes se posaran en el ángulo entre su cuello y su hombro. Mordió con todas sus fuerzas como el hombre le indicaba, hasta notar el sabor a sangre.  
\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Puedes hacerlo mientras te mueves? –Decía Sai sonriendo.  
\- Si… pero… estas sangrando… -Ino estaba abrumada.  
\- Mejor.  
\- De acuerdo…

Sai sentía el dolor de los golpes, su cara entumecida y su boca inundada en sangre, pero eso era lo que le hacía feliz. Su cerebro recibía todo el dolor y lo convertía en placer. Sonreía, con sus blancos labios rotos. “Sigue así” decía. Aún seguía con la venda en los ojos, así que no podía ver a quien le agredía, pero esto hacia que gracias a su privación del sentido de la vista, se centrase más en sus emociones.  
\- ¿Cómo vas? –Preguntó Ino con la respiración acelerada.  
\- Bien, voy a llegar ya. Vas muy bien.  
Cuando oyó esas palabras, Ino se levantó y acerco su boca hacia donde antes estaba sentada, todo mientras agarraba de nuevo la cadena que todavía estaba amarrada en el cuello de Sai, y tirando de ella con firmeza, le acariciaba con sus labios. Aquello no duro mucho pues de repente se vio inundada al compás que Sai arqueaba la columna vertebral. Después de eso comenzó a sacar lo que previamente había metido.  
\- ¿Cuantos has metido? –Pregunto Sai.  
\- Tres.  
\- Vaya. Ya decía yo.  
\- Cabían bien. ¿Por qué tienes tantos?  
\- Variedad.  
\- Sabes que aún no hemos acabado ¿verdad?

Y antes de que pudiese tan siquiera contestar, Ino se sentó sobre su boca y le quito la venda de los ojos, sin dejar de tirar de la cadena del cuello. Un “empieza” llego a los oídos de Sai y comenzó a acariciarla con sus labios, mientras oía los gemidos de ella. Tenía una vista panorámica de tal ángulo de la mujer que estaba encima de su cara. Introducía su lengua dentro de ella, la cual seguía gimiendo hasta que esos gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, llegando así al éxtasis. Ino se tumbó a su lado a recobrar el aliento.  
\- No pareces un principiante, Sai.  
\- Tu tampoco. –Contestaba a medida que acariciaba su cuerpo con la lengua.  
\- Esto hay que repetirlo.  
\- No cabe duda.  
\- ¿No te duele la cara?  
\- Bastante, pero así está bien. –Decía mientras sonreía efusivamente.  
\- Bueno… ¿te apetece que nos veamos mañana?


End file.
